


Make You Mine

by eugenes



Series: schmico AUs and drabbles [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bartender AU, Dates, Eventual Smut, First Time Meeting, Flirting, Levi gets drunk, M/M, Rating will change, levi is an intern at grey-sloan, nico is a bartender at joe's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Levi was dragged to the bar, and then left alone. Too bad he had a hot bartender to keep him company.





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> HEY im excited for the finale im hopefully gonna write more canon stuff after!
> 
> this was gonna be one long one shot, but i wanted to get out what i had now, so im splitting up their date and the smut scene into chapter 2
> 
> all mistakes are mine, will edit later
> 
> hope u enjoy reading!! pls leave feedback

Levi has had a long,  _ long _ day. There was an accident and there were many traumas. He was being called to everywhere, his mind was a mess by the time he finally had a break. 

Though he loved this job and wouldn’t trade it for the world, it did tire him out. When he finally got off of work, he was  _ exhausted.  _ He wanted to go home, but his friends convinced him to go to Joe’s with them.  _ Join us, Levi _ , they’d say.  _ It’ll be fun, maybe you could finally get some.  _ That  _ some _ meaning getting laid.

He was going to politely decline and tell them he has studying to do, but they practically dragged him all the way here. They knew that excuse was bullshit. 

So, here he is. At the loud bar as he was tired and cranky, wanting to go home. His friends had all left him to dance with people they’ve met or themselves, leaving him here sitting alone at the bar.

The bartender was drying off cups and placing them back where they belong, looking over at the bar. He noticed Levi was sitting by himself, so he walked over. 

“What would you like?” He asked him. His voice was deep, affirming. It was sexy and Levi hoped the room was dim enough that the man couldn't see his cheeks flushing.

He stared at the man for a moment, taking in his features, despite there being terrible lighting. His face was masculine, almost god like. His eyes were pools of brown, his eyebrows were thick. He was sexy, and Levi felt attracted to him.

“Uh…” Levi trailed off. He was going to order his usual, but his mind was blank as he stared at the man. The said man’s eyebrows raised, waiting for him to order.

“How about I get you something on the house? You look like you need it.” The man chuckled as he was wiping a glass dry.

“Okay.” Levi said quietly, fixing his glasses. He watched as the bartender made his drink, watching his hands. He has nice hands. He wouldn't mind holding them  _ or _ doing more explicit things with them. 

He hasn't gotten laid in a long time since starting his job at the hospital, sue him. He didn't necessarily come here to get laid, but the bartender was an attractive man, of course his mind would go down into the gutter. He wouldn't mind if he went home with the other tonight. Before his mind could go too far, the bartender was finished with making the alcoholic drink.

“Here you go, enjoy.” He said, placing the glass in front of Levi. He smiled at him before he went to do other people’s orders. He couldn't just serve Levi only, which disappointed him a bit, but it wasn't a surprise. 

Levi took a sip of whatever the bartender gave him, hoping that he didn't spike it. Even if he was quite attractive, you’ve got to be careful when you go out drinking. He didn't think the man would do this to him, but you could never be too sure. If he did spike it, it was already too late, as he continued to take sips of the drink, swallowing as it was strong in his throat. 

He watched as the bartender served other customers. He even had a nice side profile, and Levi secretly envied him for looking  _ so _ good everywhere, even in the shitty lighting of the bar. As he was staring, the bartender looked at him. They made eye contact, but before Levi could look away, the bartender winked at him. He  _ winked _ at him. 

This caused Levi to look away, but also to choke, sputtering into a coughing fit. He coughed into his elbow, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as the coughs stung. When he was through and calmed down, he looked up to see the bartender in front of him.

“You alright there?” He asked, eyes teasing but also full if concern. Levi nodded, not trusting his voice. He decided to make an impulsive decision–to drink the rest of his drink in a shot.

He knew that the drink was strong, that it burned his throat. Despite knowing this, he picked up the cold glass and put it to his lips before throwing his head back. He swallowed the beverage in one gulp before slamming the glass down on the bar.

His throat burned and his eyes watered. The drink was strong, no doubt, but that didn't mean it wasn't good. He wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and stared at the bartender in front of him. He smiled. 

The bartender was looking at him as well, his eyebrows raised. “That good, huh?” He asked. Levi just rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself too much. I’ve had  _ much _ better drinks before.” Levi teased the other. The alcohol was making its way into his system. 

“Ahh, I see.” The bartender said, staring at Levi. “What’s your name?” He asked him. Levi just looked at him before smiling wife and bursting into a fit of giggles. “What’s  _ your  _ name?” He asked the bartender instead, pointing it finger the man.

The bartender smiled and rolled his eyes. “My name is Nico.” He answered. “Nico.” Levi repeated, looking all around the room before looking back at the bartender who was named Nico.

“That’s a nice name. I like it. Nico, Nico.” Levi repeated, giggling when he repeated it over and over. Nico smiled at him, taking his glass away. “Hey!” Levi protested, trying to grab the glass back.

Nico held it up and placed it to where Levi couldn't reach. “There wasn't even anything in the glass, pretty boy. Plus, I think you’re a lightweight, getting drunk on only one glass. Guess my drink  _ is _ that good, despite you saying that you’ve ‘had better.’ Would you like another?” He asked. 

Levi just glared at him before smiling. “I was trying to stay mad at you, but you’re so cute that I  _ can’t _ . And yes, I’d like another.” He told Nico, making the bartender blush. 

“Aha! I made you blush! Usually it’s the other way around, but making  _ you  _ blush, that’s fun. Man, no  _ wonder  _ guys get a kick out of making me blushed, it’s almost thrilling.” Levi rambled, making the blush on Nico’s cheeks get darker as he made Levi a second drink. 

“You’re drunk.” He rolled his eyes and smiled playfully, giving Levi the drink as he kept talking. The man talked about his hobbies, how much he hated but loved  his job, how much he’d wanna take Nico out. He was definitely drunk.

“I think you’ve had enough, bud. But once you’re sober, I’ll be up to letting you take me out. For now, how about I take you home?” Nico said flirtatiously, more interested in Levi as the night went on.

“Sure!” Levi giggled. Nico told him he had to make other drinks and finish off his shift. The younger was somewhat patient to wait, watching over the bartender as he finished up the drink making, only because he could stare at the handsome man. 

After Nico was done with his shift, he took off his apron, and placed his hands on the bar in front of Levi. “How about this. I take you home and make sure you get there okay, I’ll leave my number. If you still feel the same way about me as you do now,  _ then _ you can ask me out. Deal?”

Levi stared at him before giggling once again. “Deal!” He hurried off of the stool, running between people to grab his coat by the front door. Nico shook his head and smiled to himself, before he followed Levi.

“Gosh, you’re so slow.” The drunk man complained. Nico raised his eyebrows, “I’m not sure that’s what you’ll be saying in a few days.” 

Levi shoved him. “Gross! Plus, what if, what if  _ I _ did that to you?” He argued, glaring up at Nico with a frown on his face. Nico wanted to kiss him. That could wait until the smaller is sober. 

Usually Nico wasn't the one to believe love at first site, but the more he stared at Levi the more feelings he felt. Maybe this time wouldn't be so bad. 

“In your dreams.” Was all Nico said before he dragged Levi to his car, buckling him in, and proceeding to get into the driver’s seat. 

“What’s your address?” He asked as he buckled himself in and started the engine. Levi giggled. “As if you’d like to know.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Seriously, I gotta get you home. You have work tomorrow, I’m assuming. I wouldn't want you miserable.” He switched the stick shift gear, looking back as he reversed. 

“Not telling you where I live.” Levi said before bursting into another fit of giggles. “I’m tired, I’m going to bed.” He placed his head on the window, somewhat moving his body towards the right.

“Levi, what–” Nico said, turning to look at Levi. The drunk man just shushed him and got as comfortable as he could, before drifting to sleep surprisingly fast. 

“My place it is then.” Nico whispered to himself.

 

It wasn't a long drive, and Nico enjoyed the quiet as Levi slept. It didn't last long, though. When Nico woke Levi up, he was still drunk, just slightly less than he was before. That was a good sign. 

“C’mon, let’s get you out of there.” Nico said, helping the man out of his car. “Cool, we’re at your place.” Levi noted, looking around at his surroundings. 

“Yes, we are at my place, but you’re here because you refused to tell me where you live.” Nico explained, making sure Levi wasn't drifting away from him as they walked towards the elevator. He pressed the button and it opened. They walked in, Nico pressing his floor button with reflex. 

“You don’t have to be mean about it.” Levi pouted. He crossed his arms and refused to look at Nico the whole elevator ride to Nico’s apartment. Nico shook his head at the smaller’s childish actions. 

“I’m not being mean.” Nico snorted. The elevator opened to Nico’s floor. “Here, we’re here.” He said, and he grabbed Levi’s hand and somewhat dragged him to his apartment.

When he grabbed his hand, he felt his cheeks heat up and butterflies float in his stomach. He ignored the feeling. Levi was drunk. 

He unlocked the door with his keys, chuckling as Levi was growing tired again. He was leaning on his shoulder, and Nico would be lying to himself if he didn't enjoy the warmth he felt.

He shook the feeling off again, though. He only brought Levi home to make sure he would be okay and not extremely miserable going into work tomorrow.

He shut the door behind him with his foot, setting his keys onto the table by the door. He walked Levi upstairs, telling him to wait as he grabbed his most comfortable clothes for the man. He also grabbed stuff for himself. 

When Nico went back to the spare bedroom, Levi was gone. He then heard noises of gagging and groaning following shortly after. He then realized that Levi was just throwing up, he was fine.

After throwing up some of the alcohol, Levi sobered up a little more. He was still drunk and felt stuffy, but he felt a little better after throwing up. He came out of the bathroom with a miserable and tired look on his face. Nico empathized.

“Here, change into these. I’ll leave painkillers and water on the bedside table, then I’ll make breakfast in the morning. I always do, but I’ll make more for you.” Nico explained, letting Levi change.

He quickly grabbed a glass of water and painkillers, and walked in to set it on the table. Levi had changed and Nico felt his heart speed up. The smaller looked so cozy in his clothes, he looked soft. He’d be lying if he didn't want to see Levi in his clothes all the times.

“Here you go. Holler if you need anything.” Nico said, smiling gently at Levi. “Thank you.” He whispered, smiling slightly at Nico. They made eye contact before Nico left, leaving a slightly drunk and miserable Levi in his spare bedroom.

Nico walked into his room, shutting the door and leaning against it. He sighed. His heart felt something around Levi. He felt selfish that he didn't want Levi to leave in the morning. He hopes Levi will still return the attraction he has for him. 

He sighed again before rubbing his eyes. He himself was growing tired, it was a little late. He grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom. He quickly changed before washing his face and brushing his teeth.

He turned off the bathroom light, got into bed, and fell asleep shortly after his limbs fell onto the bed. 

 

It was now morning, and Levi felt like death. He groaned, placing his arm over his face as the sunlight was  _ so bright.  _

When he finally decided to sit up and rub the tiredness out of his eyes, he realized he wasn't where he usually was. Not as his mom’s place nor any of his friends.

Memories of last night began to flood his brain. The younger didn’t remember everything, but he knew he most likely made a fool of himself. He groaned into his hands, sighing as he knew he’d have to own up to half of the embarrassing shit he had said last night.

He got up and stretched, wincing as his headache got worse. He eyed the painkillers on the table before deciding to take some. The water soothed his sore throat a bit.

Now that Levi was more awake, he also noticed the sweater and sweatpants weren't his. He blushed. They smelled like Nico and they were comfortable. He felt oddly safe wearing his clothes.

He opened the door of the spare room he had spent the night in and the smell of food made its way to his nose. He smiled. Nico owned up to making him breakfast in the morning.

He hoped Nico would also own up to leaving his number with him before he left work. He walked to the kitchen, taking a double take as he watched Nico cook.

He was just as attractive as he remembered last night. And he went home with him? Now he  _ really  _ hopes Nico will give him his number.

Nico noticed his presence. He turned around and smiled. Levi felt his knees buckle. “Morning. Did you sleep well?” 

This moment felt oddly domestic for the both of them. Levi smiled back. “I slept  okay. I’m kind of hungover, though. I just wanna sleep.” 

Nico nodded and turned to finish cooking the rest of the food. “I understand. Can you take the day off?” He asked. He knew it was stupid to even think of, considering Levi worked at the hospital, but he gave it a shot.

Levi took a seat on one if the stools in front of the breakfast bar. He hummed. “Well. I do have a few vacation days, and I’m not on call. I  _ guess _ I could use one for you.” He teased.

Nico turned around and looked at him, a glint in his eyes. “Really?” He asked, his smile growing brighter, a slight blush on his cheeks. Levi repeated this action and nodded.

“I just went on a limbo, I didn't think you’d actually be up for it.” Nico bit his lip, trying to somehow make his smile go down. Levi smiled.

“Most people think  _ I’m _ the adorable one, but I think that you are.” Levi said, making Nico shake his head. “‘m not. But you definitely are. And you’re pretty.”

Nico finished cooking and put equal amounts of food onto two plates. He turned off the stove and placed the plates onto the breakfast bar. He made his way to the fridge.

“What would you like to drink?” Nico asked. Levi was going to say something flirty, but he decided not to. “Water, or orange juice if you have some.” Levi blushed more.

Nico smiled playfully at him. “Well, you’re a lucky man, Levi. I do have orange juice.” The way Levi’s name flowed from Nico’s mouth made Levi want to hear it again and again. 

He poured them both orange juice. He grabbed silverware along the way, placing the cups of juice and silverware onto the bar. Nico noticed Levi wasn't wearing his glasses. “Can you see without your glasses?” He took a seat next to Levi.

Levi nodded. “I can. Not as well, but I  _ can  _ see that you’re just as attractive as you were last night.” Levi flirted, biting his lip as he tried to contain his smile.

Nico blushed and looked away, smiling to himself. “Shut up.” He said, looking at Levi shyly again before he began to eat. The two ate and talked, mostly flirting with each other.

When they were done, Nico cleaned up, and Levi said he had to get home. Nico grabbed a sticky note and pen, writing down his number, before sticking it onto Levi’s forehead.

“How about that date?” He asked. Levi took off the sticky note, looked at it, and smiled up at Nico. “It’s a date. I’ll text you the details.” 

The two smiled at each other before parting ways. Though the two were apart for now, they both felt like their hearts fluttering out of their chests.

“It’s a date.” Nico whispered to himself, smiling wide. Levi did the same, and both couldn't wait until later. 


End file.
